


Miroir de Glace

by Hawkflight



Series: Tombée de la Nuit [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: This could be a mistake, but each time she sees him she feels drawn like a moth to a flame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned a new multi-chap, didn't I? This continues off of Promesse Aveugle chronically, Sel de Mer takes place within, but you can read it without fear of spoilers. Anyways, this chapter is going to be short, but I hope you stick around for the other chapters as well.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_"We have confirmed that ten high security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."_

The announcement was plastered all over The Prophet, it was the only thing being talked about on the news radio stations, and even then music had stopped playing on others for an alert to go out. So everyone knew hours after the prisoners escaped just what had happened. Or rather they knew the conclusion, not the details.

Usually Hermione would question this, but as she walked down the hall - a couple steps behind Harry and Ron - the details just didn't seem as important as the announcement. For once she wasn't caught up in why the Ministry of Magic put all their suspicion on Sirius when it was clearly Voldemort and his followers that hadn't been sent to Azkaban that had done it. It did occur to her that the Dementors probably left their usual posts during the incident, and the few human wardens of the prison had likely been killed as well. So... what high-security had they been referring to?

That would be her usual train of thought, after sneaking into Azkaban herself and coming face to face with one of the Death Eaters though, she had felt her heart stop at the news. Rabastan's words were echoing in her head, along with that glimmer in his eyes.

_"I'll see you again, Celine Lyon."_

She had captured his interest that night, and she had no doubt that now that he was out of Azkaban he would make good on his promise. Even if her real name was Hermione Granger, she had been careful to change enough aesthetics so you couldn't tell her and Celine Lyon - the name she had given him when he asked - were the same person. It was minor stuff mostly, but even then he had only gotten a good look at her face.

So her head was swimming with other spells and potions she could use to change aspects that he hadn't been able to see, to make sure that he wouldn't identify her as Celine. Because it wouldn't be good if he recognized her as she was now. Especially since... she wanted to find him herself.

As she passed over the threshold into the Great Hall she stepped in beside Harry, catching onto the last part of their conversation. The subject being the breakout, of course, and she forced herself to concentrate, to contribute something to the heated discussion. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."


End file.
